


Cheerup Prompt #8: Loving Locks

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Makoto was beginning to question her inability to turn down a dare...Was it the *worst* dare she's ever had to do? No. Not by any means, and if she were honest, she was beginning to think Usagi was obsessed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cheerup Prompt #8: Loving Locks

“Please, please, pleeeeaaaaase?!!!” Usagi begged.

“ _Why_ Usa? ‘ _Because you never wear your hair down,_ ’ is _not_ a good enough reason.”

“But I’ve never seen it down before. I don’t think any of us has.”

“I hate my hair down, you know this.”

“But why? It’s so beautiful. It’s long, silky soft, shiny--”

“It gets in my way, it tangles in and around itself. It’s the one cosmetic expense I have, and though it works, I’m still debating if I like the fact that I pay 30-60 yen on hair products. Besides, how often do _you_ wear your hair down?” Makoto countered, arching an eyebrow.

Usagi sighed, knowing the only time her hair was ever down was at night. “What can I do to get you to wear it down?”

“That doesn't involve magic or your disguise pen? Nothing.”

Usagi gave it some thought before a slight smile and almost devious look came to her eyes.

“Usagi...What are you thinking?...No! Don’t you _dare_ make this of royal order.”

“And have Luna or Sets on my butt for it, no thanks. I may want your hair down badly, but even I don’t want to take _that_ kind of risk for it.”

“So what’s with the look?”

Usagi smiled, almost devilishly. “When is your next day off?”

Makoto gave her a cautious look. “Tomorrow….Why?”

“I _dare_ you, that you can’t wear your hair down for the daylight hours. When your shift is over today, we can go shopping…,”

“No, Usa, this is ridiculous.”

“What’s the point of having long hair if you won’t show it off.

“Excuse me, I _do_ show it off, thank you very much.”

Usagi sighed dramatically.

“Usa, I love my hair, but it gets in my way. I need it up when I’m at the bakery anyway, and it’s just a lot to maintain.”

“And those are all great reasons but it’s okay to let loose a little.”

Makoto gave a soft glare.

“Come on Mako. Don’t make me get Haruka on the dare.”

Makoto sighed. Usagi brought out the puppy eyes too.

“Besides, you've got movie-star/commercial-sexy hair.”

“ _What_?” Makoto laughed.

“You _do_! The kind of hair anyone woukd just wanna run their fingers through.”

Mako flashed a smile. “Are you trying to tell me something there, Usa?”

Usagi blushed, realizing how, what she said could be misinterpreted. “Oh, no. Sorry. But I _do_ wanna play with your hair. Think of all the styles you can do!”

“Usa…”

“You’re gonna pass on a dare? You? Kino, Makoto, who has the unspoken, yet most _obvious_ dare rivalry with Tenoh, Haruka that we all know about?”

“ ** _Fine_ ** Usa. But you owe me.”

“Great! See you tomorrow at 9!”

Makoto watched as Usagi squealed with delight out of the door.

~*~*~*~

9am came not so quickly for Usagi. But it allowed Mako to sleep in if she wanted. Usagi was conscientious like that.

After showering, Mako debated leaving her hair down. But, at the same time there was Usagi’s still somewhat childlike exuberance that the brunette found inexplicably endearing.

Yet Mako wasn’t sure if she was comforted by the fact that her blonde friend had brought over arcade comfort food this morning for breakfast. (Also a sweet thought, so Makoto would not have to cook first thing on her day off).

Usagi sat next to her, practically staring at her the entire time.

“You know, I think this is the first time you sucking up like this and being _this_ excited is a detriment.” Makoto joked, softly shoving Usagi’s face away with her hand. “A little room please.”

Usagi blushed in apology, and moved away some. “Sorry.”

“Can’t believe I'm doing this, and I can’t _believe_ you took me shopping yesterday.”

“Oh come on, a free outfit that you will look stunning in, _and_ long hair that would compliment it perfectly?”

“I think I’m gonna suggest you stop hanging out with Mina so much…”

“You like being girly, and you know it.”

“I _do_ but on my own terms, Usagi.” Makoto feigned more annoyance than she felt. 

“Go change!”

“If you weren't you…”

“I know I know, you wouldn't do this for anyone else, yeah yeah yeah…”

A few minutes later Makoto emerged in a Byzinteine purple (or pink) halter-top sundress, with streams of semi-translucent fabric hanging off the back of her neck. The fabric reached her midback; and the length of the dress reached her knees. 

Usagi handed her a circular green pendant that had an engraved lightning bolt on the back. “When did you get this?”

“While you were trying on dresses.”

“Is this for me being Jupiter?”

“Truthfully, no. I felt it would go with the dress, and it’s something you can wear with almost anything.”

“I like it, it’s cute. Thanks. This wasn’t expensive, was it?”

“Nah. Please, how often does Mina buy me jewelry?”

“True. But she can also afford it.”

“Mako, chill it’s fine.”

“What?” Makoto asked, looking innocently at Usagi’s glare.

“The hair?”

Makoto flashed a smile.

“Okay, do you want to do this, as you are so eager, or should I?”

“You.” 

“Of course me. I’m still asking myself why I’m doing this.”

“Becuase I dared you to.”

Makoto shook her head, still wishing she could redo the last 36hrs on some level.

Almost apprehehsivley did Makoto reach up with one hand to take out the hairtie that held her chestnut locks in place.

“There, it’s down. Happy now?”

“Nope!”

“Of course you aren’t.” Makoto muttered, as Usagi handed her a brush, and pushed her towards the door-length mirror that was behind her front door.

“Seriously? I've gotta brush it out too?”

“Yep. Just once, come on Makoto. It's part of the dare.”

“You are terrible.”

“But you love me.”

“I’m questioning that.”

“Hey!” Usagi cired out.

She glared, but Makoto humored the blonde.

Makoto took the brush and softly began brushing her hair. She at first started at the ends, but chose to sweep all of her hair back, behind her ears. She grabbed it all simply to make it easier to brush, before fanning it back out. She softly brushed her bangs away from her forehead, as well. She also used the brush to curl the ends of her hair, which was still slightly damp from her shower.

“Makoto...Oh _please_ can I take a picture? You look great!”

“I feel silly.”

“Why? You’ve been in much more fancier dresses than this. Hell, your ice skating outfit, Jupiter uniform, and formal Princess Jupiter (@shadowsphere21) outfits reveal _much_ more skin.”

“USAGI! _Thanks_ , but no thanks.”

“Seriously, why?”

“Not used to it. It’s just not my thing. It’s one thing for formal wear, and even ice-sking wear, but not everyday. Sure I wear dresses for the summer...This just seems like a step up...”

“I’m sorry.”

“Usagi, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“I didn’t mean to make _you_ feel bad or so uncomfortable. Look, dare or not I promise, if this isn't your thing or if you like one thing but not the other, no harm no foul. You don’t have to do it all. The fact that you wore your hair down - you’ve already completed the main part of the dare. You don’t have to keep it like this. Not if you don’t want to; forget my persuasions. I really _am_ sorry.”

“How about this: _Maybe_ I go outside like this later today. But for now, you can do whatever you want to my hair.”

“Really?”

“I’m _so_ glad you don’t play poker. You’d _lose_.” 

“Mean.”

Makoto grinned cheekily. “So, deal?”

“Deal.”

“So...Can I play?”

Makoto rolled her eyes. “Fine. Grab a stool from the kitchen.” Makoto sat on the couch, while Usagi did as was suggested, 

Makoto let Usagi play with her hair, closing her eyes in trust and relaxation, before getting slightly concerned when she heard Usagi not be able to contain her giggles.

“What?”

“Um...This style isn’t you?”

“Usagi what did you do?”

“No, let me take it out, it doesn't--”

Makoto quickly turned to glance at herself in the mirror. “Oh my god! No!! Usagi Tsukino, no! No, no, no...No way...yes, please, take it _out_ . _Now_ , or my hair goes right back up and you can return the dress.”

Usagi still giggled but took the odangos out Makoto’s hair immediately.

“ _Never_ put my hair up like that again.”

Usagi nodded, her face apologetic, but she was pretty sure she saw the smallest hints of humor underneath all of the annoyance from Makoto.

The End.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Usagi playing with Makoto’s hair.


End file.
